If Vince Could Flip Out
by RaccoonEater
Summary: Vince was a green weakling, a bear in war. He loves a beutiful squirrel, Val. And when he decides to leave, his best pal, Craig,promisses to get him with Val if he stays in th war with him.  Flippy's histoy story  FlippyxOC


Fog covered the grounds of the battle field. The soldiers were cleverly hidden from their enemies. They stayed huddled and close together, that's how they survived. Some of them were squirrels, others were rabbits, but there was one bear.

This little bear was cowardly, afraid, not someone that would kill. His green fur seemed to be a bother to the rest of the team; they were more "naturally" colored.

They made sure to keep this little bear in the middle, sense he can't fight very well on his own.

"Stay low Vince." A gruff looking rabbit whispered.

The little green bear hunched and grabbed at his gun, "Yes sir" Vince mumbled.

The brown rabbit nodded and looked at the rest of the team, "Alright, we're almost back at base, now let's move out!" He signaled the team and they ran, ducking through the mist.

Little Vince began to fall behind. His boot caught to something and he fell. "Pat help!" he yelped.

As Pat began to respond to Vince he heard the sickening boom of gunfire. "Vince!" He yelled.

"I'm hit!" The young bear screeched.

Then a bell rung and lights were switched on. Pat walked up to Vince and pulled him up.

"You're lucky this was training, boy."

"I know..."

"If we were really out there you would've been killed!"

Vince hung his head, to ashamed to make eye contact.

Pat sighed, "Gee boy, you gotta shape up, get tough, and lose fear. I you don't, you'll die." He grunted as he swiftly turned to face the rest of the team, "That goes for the rest of you too!"

"Yes sir!" They shouted.

Vince brushed himself off and headed back to the tents. He walked most of the way alone, thinking of ways he could improve.

'What does it matter anyway?' He thought, 'They don't care if I get killed, they only care if we win' Vince sighed, releasing tension.

It came back as soon as he heard the soft voice of... her.

"Vince! Vince wait up!" A hazel colored squirrel ran up to him, "Nice fall out there, took a good hit for the team!"

"Thanks Val." He said in a depressed tone.

She got in front of him, stopping him, "What's wrong Vince?"

He grumbled, "Same as every time we train. I end up dead!" He moved around her and kept walking, "And every time it happens I'm reminded that if I do that in real life I'm dead."

"That's war."

"Fuck war then." Vince said in an angry puff of air as he walked into the wooden shower house. It was cold in there, so showers were freezing. Vince couldn't figure out how these guys could do it.

He stripped down and selected a stall to bath in; he had just started scrubbing when he saw the biggest asshole he's ever known.

Joe. He had muscle, he had charm, and he had bravery. Most of all, he had Val, or at least that's what Vince thought.

"Hey pip!" Joe mocked.

Vince tried to ignore it, he kept washing.

Joe took another step closer, "Pip I need a shower!" Joe kicked the stall door, "Get out pip!" he yelled.

Vince backed up a little and drew a breath, "No you great ape!"

"Damn you little freak!" Joe pounded on the door; "Come out here coward!" he pounded harder.

Vince had already been in the shower three minutes; he couldn't stay much longer in there without being kicked out. Vince shivered and prayed that Joe would just go away. He was so afraid that he started to tear up.

Then he heard a loud slam and Pat's loud voice. "What the hell is going on in here?" He yelled.

"The little pipsqueak in there won't get out of the shower!" Joe snorted.

Pat sighed,"C'mon Vince, I think it's time for you to get out!"

"Alright, sir." Vince said.

"Good."

Vince wrapped himself in a towel, his feet splashing with every small step. His face was red, but he let people assume it was from the freezing water, instead of him crying.

He trotted sadly across the camp and went as fast as he could into his tent. As soon as he got in there his good friend came up to him.

"Hey dude, what happened?"

"What do you mean Craig?"

Craig rolled his eyes, "C'mon dude, everyone heard about how you stood up to Joe!"

Vince looked down in grief, "If you can call it that."

"What do you mean dude?"

He shook his head, "All I did was not let him get in the shower I was using."

"Dude, that's messed up!" He exclaimed, "You should've flipped out on him man!"

"Wish I could."

Craig shook his head, his shaggy light brown fur shaking with his head, "Dude, you gotta get temper, you gotta get crazy, and ya gotta get pissed."

Vince just shook his head, "No man." He said forebodingly

"Dude?"

Vince looked up, "I'm... I'm out of here man."

"What?"

"I'm gonna see if they let me go home."

"No! No man! You can't do that!"

"Of course I can. I wasn't drafted like you, I volunteered."

"Dude, if you leave what am I gonna do?"

"You'll figure something out." Vince turned to leave.

Craig grabbed his arm, "Dude, don't go!"

"Convince me otherwise!"

Craig smirked, "I'll hook you up with Val."

Vince's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Sure thing pal, just let the love doctor take care of everything, kay?"

"Sure man."

"Now, let's catch some Z's, I'm beat from training today."

"Hells yeah."

They got ready to sleep, and they turned to their cots.

"Night dude."

"Night man."

During the night, Vince wondered if he should stay. He does want to be with Val, but was it worth it to be here? Was it worth it to maybe get killed? He really liked her, a lot, but he couldn't decide if staying in a hell hole with a bunch of assholes was a good Idea.


End file.
